1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin compact, a production method of the resin compact, and a recycling method of the resin compact.
2. Related Art
In view of environmental protection, a biodegradable resin such as aliphatic polyester is recently taken notice of as a biomass material.
As for the resin compact using a biodegradable resin, those having blended therein a flame retardant for the purpose of enhancing the flame retardance are known. The flame retardant includes various types such as phosphorus-based flame retardant, bromine-based flame retardant, chlorine-based flame retardant, nitrogen compound-based flame retardant and silicone-based flame retardant.